


What Dean Never Knew

by Hidinginabook



Series: What They Never Knew [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's Bad Parenting, No Incest, Not completely accurate, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidinginabook/pseuds/Hidinginabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe college wasnt completely Sam's idea. Dean was basically the only family he had, after all those years, how could Sam turn his back on him? Where Dean is the favoured son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Never Knew

He didn't want to go to college. Okay he did, but he didn't want to leave Dean, his brother. They were closer than most brothers, always had been. Their past certainly hadn't helped, with their mother dying before Sam could even talk, the brothers were the only family the other had. They had their dad of course, but he was devastated by the death of their mother, and was determined to avenge her. He didn't spend a lot of time making sure the boys were okay.

Despite all of this and whatever anyone else thought though the two were not actually dating. They were just close and very protective of each other. They would never do anything to hurt the other, from a young age they knew that there was too much out there trying to do that already. But no, they were not dating or a couple.

Sam had always loved school and learning. He wanted to know more about what was out there. He spent too much of his time finding all the bad things in the world, for once he wanted to see something good. School was his way out, his freedom, his chance to see that the world wasn't all bad. He knew that what he did was helping others and it saved lives, but that didn't stop the nightmares or the fear. He didn't want to stop helping people, and that's what first attracted him to law. He would be helping, but he knew that those criminals were nothing compared to what was really out there.

There was just one problem with going to college. Dean. He couldn't leave him alone, not after everything he had done for him. He made up his mind he couldn't leave Dean, he owed him too much. Dean was the one who held him when the nightmares came, it was Dean who made sure there was always food on the table, it was Dean who tried his best to be the parents Sam never got. Sam couldn't leave him, he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Dean and Sam hadn't protected him. He owed Dean too much to leave him against the evils in the world. That was, as far as Sam was aware, the end of that.

It was a while after Sam had made and forgot about this incident, that Sam was taken aside by his dad after a hunt. It was successful in the sense that the demon was dead and gone, but Dean had a cut that needed stitches. He was currently in the Impala, catching up on the sleep he had missed during the hunt. Sam felt like a ant under a magnifying glass as John was sizing him up. He wasn't smiling at him, but that didn't surprise Sam, Dean was always the favourite son, he always did as he was told without question, whereas Sam always gave some smart comment.  
"You're ruining him you know." This comment shocked Sam.  
"What? Ruining who? How?" Sam could guess who he meant, but he didn't understand how.  
"Dean you idiot. You're ruining Dean," he replied without feeling, he seemed annoyed at Sam, " he cares about you, it's ruining him."  
"Of course he cares about me, I'm his family, I'm his brother, I'm basically the only family he has. Just because you don't care about you're family, doesn't mean it will ruin Dean if he does." Sam couldn't resist these jibes against his father, but he couldn't help but wonder what he meant.  
"He cares too much about you. He was trying to protect you today, that's why he got hurt. It's your fault. He has the ability to become the best hunter this world has ever seen, but you're holding him back. Can't you see that? You're preventing him from fulfilling his potential. He could save so many lives and could stop so many demons, but he won't try to achieve that because he's too busy trying to look after his kid brother." Sam didn't know how to react to this, he knew Dean was trying to protect him, but now he thought about it, he saw that he was holding Dean back. Maybe he did just want to be a hunter and Sam was stopping him. This thought hit Sam in the stomach like a punch, questions and doubt suddenly filled his mind.  
"Wha - what can I do? H - how can I help him?" Sam's mind seemed to have stopped, he hated the feeling that he was stopping Dean from doing what he loved.  
"Leave him, go to college or whatever. You always liked school do something with that. I don't really know, just stop bothering Dean." John interrupted Sam's thoughts. Sam then made up his mind, he would go into law like he wanted to. He would leave the family business for good.

Telling Dean was harder than he thought, Dean didn't want Sam to go, but he wouldn't stop him if it was what Sam wanted to do. Sam saw the internal conflict in Dean's eyes as he was trying to decide whether to ask Sam to stay or not. He didn't, and that's why Sam found himself a fortnight later applying to Stamford. His schooling was a bit messed up, but his final grades meant that he should get in. It was about twelve months later that Sam left them for good and went to university. He never told Dean why, and Dean never questioned him, but Sam knew that he wouldn't tell Dean the reason why even if he asked. The discussion he had with John was private and he intended to keep it that way. Dean was too stubborn to admit that he wanted Sam to stay, but Sam knew he would be missed. 

Dean never understood why his brother left, but he knew that this was what Sam wanted and so he wouldn't question it. Dean kept with the hunting, and although they barely spoke, Dean knew if Sam asked he would try to protect him and Dean would never stop Sam from doing what he wanted. But he never did find out the truth of Sam's sudden decision to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm really sorry if you don't like it, and I'm fairly new to watching Supernatural, so I'm sorry if I've portrayed the characters wrong in any way. Constructive criticism is always welcome, because I would like to improve. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
